Scrambus
Energy Shield | clonedflesh = | flesh = 1100 | fossilized = | infested = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = 400 | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = 500 | baselevel =15 | abilities = | specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x | unprotectedbodyparts = Torso | codex_scans = 3 (each) }} Scrambus are Corpus infantry units which utilize special hover shoes to move quickly around the battlefield. Like the Comba, the Scrambus is capable of projecting aura from their helmet that disrupts certain classes of Warframe abilities. The nullification aura also disrupts the player's HUD. A Scrambus' loadout is modular, and they can be equipped with one type of nullification Aura combined with one type of weapon. There are four classes of nullification auras, and four types of weapons that a Scrambus can equip, thus there are sixteen different possible combinations of loadouts possible for Scrambuses, making them unpredictable in the field. Behavior Scrambuses are equipped with hover shoes, which not only make them move faster than Combas, but also allow them to avoid attacks by dashing quickly from one place to another. Aura Scrambuses have access to 4 different nullification auras, each disrupting only a certain category of Warframe abilities. They will periodically hold their arms in front of them to charge up their helmets, releasing an expanding aura within a 15 meter radius that disables certain abilities for 2.5 seconds and does a fixed 50 damage. The helmet design changes depending on the aura equipped, allowing them to be identified visually. Shooting the aura enough times or simply killing the Scrambus will cause the aura to disperse. Shooting off the Scrambuses' helmet will also permanently prevent them from projecting an aura. Weapons Each Scrambus can be equipped with one of the following weapons in combination with any of the four different auras above: *'Swarmer': Swarmer-type Scrambuses are equipped with s, however their versions have a slower flight speed, can home in on targets, and deal damage instead of . *'Seeker': These Scrambuses are equipped with rocket launchers loaded with target-seeking missiles that deal damage on impact. These rockets move slower, and are fired in bursts of three to four. *'Whip': Designed for close-quarters fighting, these Scrambuses use electric whips. Utilizing their hoverskates, these Scrambus can perform quick evasive maneuvers and can strafe around an enemy quickly. *'Energy Shield': Primarily defensive in nature, these Scrambuses can deploy elliptical energy shields in front of them that block all incoming attacks. They can be identified by the large emitters on their forearms. In a pinch, they will attack by swinging their emitters at nearby targets, dealing damage. |-|Nul= A Nul Scrambus disrupts Buff & Debuff-type abilities. They wear tall, boxy helmets with a blue, cross-shaped light strip. |-|Sap= A Sap Scrambus disrupts Damage-type abilities. They wear a visor consisting of a long, protruding box, while the lower half of their face remains exposed. |-|Slo= A Slo Scrambus disrupts Mobility-type abilities. They wear tall, boxy helmets with a single white, vertical light strip in the middle. }} Tips *The Scrambus' helmets emit a distinct pinging sound that can alert players to their position within 50 meters, giving ample warning as to their presence. *Since their nullification abilities are tied to their helmets, a Scrambus' nullification field can be disabled by shooting off their helmets. *The Scrambuses (and their counterparts the Combas) may easily be found on medium to high level Corpus controlled planets such as Europa, Neptune and Pluto. Trivia *The Scrambuses (and their counterparts the Combas) are the first enemies in Warframe to have both male and female versions. They are also the first Corpus enemies to feature females. *Their design may have been inspired by Derf Anyo, an upcoming tag-along boss that will fight alongside Nef Anyo when the latter is added back into the game as an assassination target/boss. Media Fogblocked.png|A Fog Scrambus Disrupting Loki's Decoy and Invisibility abilities, preventing their use. Also visually disrupts the player's hud, making it very difficult to accurately read the texts. Patch History *Fixed Warframes with Channeling abilities being permanently nullified by Scrambus or Comba enemies when hit by their projection Aura while in Operator mode. *Fixed Shotgun Scrambus projectiles not being deflected by Zephyr's Turbulence. ;Scrambus/Comba Changes *Their Nullify aura has been replaced with a power that they can activate in combat. Upon use, it creates an expanding sphere that nuffilies players’ powers, and disrupts them for 2.5 seconds. https://clips.twitch.tv/SecretiveSplendidShallotWTRuck *Similar to the way shooting the Nullifier bubble or weak point can interrupt or prevent the aura from spreading, shooting off Scrambus/Comba’s helmet (or killing them) will negate the sphere: https://imgur.com/93yStsu *Reduced damage of the Swarmer weapon used by Comba and Scrambus units. *Fix a script error that happened when Eximus or Scrambus were ragdolled at the moment they gain their Aura Trigger. *Fixed all Comba/Scrambus’ being able to nullify Nekros’ Shadow of the Dead summons. *Fixed numerous issues with enemy projectiles being able to affect players through solid objects. Affected enemies are as follows: **Bombard **Corrupted Bombard **Manic Bombard **Hellion **Denial Bursa **Drover Bursa **Comba/Scrambus **Executioner Gorth **Executioner Vay Molta **Shik Tal **Zanuka **Jackal **Vay Hek Terra Frame **Tyl Regor **Kela de Thaym *Fixed not being able to headshot Corpus Scrambus/Combas. *Fixed the Hyekka Master, Crawlers, Eximus’, and Corpus Scrambus’ affecting Limbo while in the Rift. *Corpus Comba and Scrambus enemies can now drop the Vulpine Mask Stance Mod. *Fixed an error causing lighting effects to give Comba and Scramba Corpus units irregularly glowing eyes. *Increased the Affinity from 150 to 500 for Modular Corpus units. *Introduced. **Fog Comba: Disrupts Perception powers **Fog Scrambus: Disrupts Perception powers **Nul Comba: Disrupts Buff and Debuff powers **Nul Scrambus: Disrupts Buff and Debuff powers **Sap Combat: Disrupts Damage powers **Sap Scrambus: Disrupts Damage powers **Slo Comba: Disrupts Mobility powers **Slo Scrambus: Disrupts Mobility powers }} es:Scrambus Category:Corpus Category:Enemies Category:Update 17